Dusty Kisses
by JazzyJayKlaine
Summary: Blaine has been sent on a quest to rescue a beautiful girl from an abandoned home far, far away. But what happens when his map plays a trick and sends him to the wrong house? And fails to find the girl but instead, a boy? KLAINE DRABBLE (MAY CONTINUE, NEED OPINIONS) Just a little story as a Christmas gift from me, Happy Holidays everyone! :)


**This is my English Literature assignment but altered slightly into a Klaine drabble. In fact, I think you might know what story this is based from! Any guesses?;)**

**Anyway, just a little Christmas gift from me, so enjoy everyone! And of course, happy holidays!**

* * *

Dusty Kisses

The floorboards groaned loudly as the boy ascended the stairs. The sound of his footsteps echoed the dark halls. He breathed deeply, his breath came out in huffs and puffs as he worked his legs forward, the muscles ached from walking for a long time.

Blaine looked from his sore, tired feet, straight ahead. He grinned in relief as he saw he had reached his destination. The door. The seventeen year old boy started to chuckle. All the climbing, the hardest part of his task was over. Or at least he thought it was.

You see, Blaine was sent by his overly grumpy father to undergo a special assignment. A rescue, some may say, of a beautiful girl whose hair was like an ocean of sunshine with a hint of fairy dust. And her eyes, her eyes were like two orbs of emerald green. In other words, she was perfect, and it was Blaine's job to find her and give her the most wonderful gift one could ever give. A true love's kiss. So this is why Blaine was climbing what seemed like a never ending stair case. Until now.

Blaine stopped on the last step. His jet black hair, now more like a giant mop on his head, tousled as he ran his tanned fingers through the mess, cringing when his hand got soaked by tiny droplets of sweat and the sticky remainder of hair gel. He grabbed a handkerchief from his chest pocket to remove all the disgusting liquid from his palm and fingertips.

Once he was clean, he put the rag cloth back in his pocket and turned to the door. He closed his eyes and took a big breath to calm his nerves, before twisting the door handle and stopping inside the room.

The room was dark. Mysterious. Blaine looked around and was immediately appalled by the amount of dust that was scattered just about everywhere. He walked forward, coughing slightly because of the intake of dust.

_'She's very unpleasant for a girl.'_ Blaine thought to himself as he wafted specks of dust away with the back of his hand. The teenager sighed before noticing a bed. He looked more closely before realising that there was a body sprawled across the large piece of furniture. The girl.

Blaine rushed up to the figure and saw that the bed was the only object in the whole room that wasn't covered in layers of dust, but without any light in the room, he could only just make out the face of the figure.

_'Beautiful.'_ Blaine thought, as the faint moonlight beamed on the stranger's cheek. Blaine smiled sweetly to himself before leaning over and joining his lips to the girl's. The teenager sighed happily as he deepened the kiss. Suddenly, he was on the other side of the room. His face filled with panic at the strength of the shove from the girl.

"What the hell is your problem?!" A voice asked Blaine furiously.

"Uh...I'm sorry?" Blaine replied, puzzled by the overreaction of the girl he was meant to be rescuing. It wasn't supposed to go like this.

"Why do all you boys think that it's okay to come up here and kiss me? Ever heard of personal space?!" The voice screeched.

"I don't understand, ma'am-"

"Ma'am?!"

Wait, what?" Blaine asked, petrified and a little confused about the situation he was in.

"Ugh!" The stranger pouted as they flicked the light switch in the room. "Do you think this is a freakin' game?"

"Oh...wow.." Blaine said, mortified with himself. "I am so sorry. I must have read the map wrong. I really didn't realise you were...a boy.."

"No, I didn't think you did! Now get out!" The boy shouted, his finger pointing towards the door. He stared at Blaine, his greyish-blue eyes piercing through him, making chills go down his spine. All was silent in the room.

"Uh..." Blaine interrupted the quiet a few moments later. "My name's Blaine." He said kindly, holding out his hand.

The stranger seemed to relax his shoulders slightly before returning the gesture. "Kurt."

* * *

**Not sure I'll end it here, let me know guys :)**


End file.
